digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Monitamission Impossible!
|airdate=(Ja:) January 25, 2011 (En:) April 6, 2014 |continuity= }} Synopsis Nene's begin an infiltration of Monita Castle, barely avoiding patrols, while orders to attack the Monitamon Village in spite of their agreement to trade the Code Crown for their . The Monitamon relay this information to the group outside. Jeremy volunteers to rescue the princess while the rest of the Fusion Fighters stay behind to protect the village, taking three red, rookie Monitamon, , and the Rare Star Sword. At night, Shurimon and his group head to the Monitamon Village to attack. The Fusion Fighters hold them off at the pass by obfuscating who holds the Code Crown and fighting back against his forces. At the Castle, guards are at every entrance, so Jeremy takes a route hidden near the moat and surfaces with Dorulumon's help. After discovering that Musyamon is guarding the princess by himself, Jeremy doubts his ability to continue. The Monitamon then relay the current status of the village battle, including Mikey's steadfast belief in Jeremy, which firms his resolve. They are ambushed by Kotemon, but Jeremy kills him in one strike. They decide to take an aerial route despite Jeremy's fear of heights and initial failure. Jeremy's desire to live up to Mikey's belief in him impresses Dorulumon, who holds off the coming guards as he successfully sends Jeremy and the Monitamon for an aerial infiltration. Jeremy makes it to Musyamon and proceeds to duel him as Nene's Monitamon rescue the princess. Jeremy's fight and indomitable will are broadcast through the Zone, inspiring the rookie Monitamon to participate as well, though they are no match for Musyamon's might. Nene and Sparrowmon rescue them all at the last moment, and Nene tells Jeremy that his words reinvigorated her. Her Fusion Loader turns into a lavender version, which allows her to digifuse the rookie Monitamon into , while Mikey brings forth , just as the detachment to went to the Village returns to support Musyamon. Hi-VisionMonitamon saves Shoutmon X5, who wipes out all of the Bagra Army's presence from the Zone. The next day, the Monitamon Elder thanks Mikey for saving the castle and the princess. The red Monitamon officially join the Fusion Fighters, while Nene fully accepts her position as a member of the Fusion Fighters, giving the Code Crown to Mikey as a sign of good faith. She informs them that she will continue to search for her brother, but the team does not mind. The princess personally thanks Jeremy, who, expecting a beautiful princess, is instead greeted by , who wishes for him to stay by her side. Jeremy declines the offer, to the group's amusement. Featured characters (19) *'' '' (24) *'' '' (29) |c5= *' ' (3) *'Ninjamon' (15) |c6= * (6) *'Asuramon' (15) *'Caturamon' (21) *'' '' (24) |c7= *'Samudramon' (15) * (22) |c8= *' ' (4) *'Kabukimon' (20) |c10= * (1) * (5) * (7) * (12) * (13) * (14) * (18) * (22) *'' '' (23) *'' '' (26) * (27) * (27) * (30) * (31) * (32) }} DigiAnalyzer Digimon Data Collection DigiCard Digivolutions , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |episodeorder2=3 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon |added3=+ Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon }} , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |episodeorder2=3 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Ballistamon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon }} , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |episodeorder2=3 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Dorulumon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon }} , Sparrowmon) |episodeorder2=3 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Pickmon (Silver) |customname3=Silver Pickmons |DIGIMON3narrow=yes |added3=+ Shoutmon, Dorulumon, Dorulumon, , Sparrowmon }} , Pickmons) |episodeorder2=3 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Sparrowmon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Dorulumon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons }} Quotes There are currently no quotes listed for this episode. Other notes franchise. |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Voller Einsatz für Mission Monita!